That Pure One
by aquaryoung21
Summary: Kai, 19 tahun dengan segudang masalah. keluarga yang jatuh miskin, dept collector, ibu yang menghilang, dan seorang noona yang amat 'spesial' /failed summary/
1. Chapter 1

THAT PURE ONE

.

Aquaryoung21

.

EXO Member

.

Family, hurt, romance

.

GS ya (^.^)

.

Disclaimer

Cerita murni dari saya pas lagi mumetnya sama uas wkwk curi curi waktu buat bikin, EXO member punya tuhan yang maha esa hatinya suho absolute milik saya(?) typonya dimana mana, jangan lupa buat RnR yaa buat perbaikan chingu~~

Enjoy

Seperti biasa café sudah tutup saat hari mulai senja, pukul 6 sore. Semua pegawai di café itu Nampak sibuk merapikan café itu. setelah selesai pegawainya tak langsung pulang melainkan diam dulu di ruang khusus pegawai.

"kai! Aku punya kaset baru" seru namja berambut ikal.

"maaf chanyeol hyung, aku harus segera pulang, tadi kyungsoo menelponku sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada noona ku" tolak namja berkulit tan yang tengah merapikan berang barangnya. Chanyeol –namja ikal itu– hanya cemberut, tumben sekali namja tan itu menolak tawarannya untuk menonton video biru baru miliknya.

"kau bisa menontonnya bersamaku Chan" seru chen yang sibuk ganti baju dari tadi. Kris, namja berambut blonde yang sedang menghitung pendapatan hari ini hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Dia sudah hafal sekali dengan kelakuan 3 pegawai mesumnya itu.

"hm, Kris hyung aku pergi duluan ya, annyeong" seru Kai dan segera pergi ke halte bis yang terletak di depan café ini. Sementara 2 pegawainya, Chanyeol dan Chen sudah sibuk dengan video baru nya itu. Kris memakluminya, yah mereka pria dewasa jadi wajar begitu pikir kris. Lalu keluar seorang namja bermata panda.

"Ge, kira kira hadiah yang bagus untuk Lay jijie apa ya?" Tanya namja itu.

"berikan saja dia obat anti lupa, tao" ucap kris asal. Tao cemberut seketika mendengar jawaban gege nya itu. "haha aku bercanda, coba berikan dia benda yang manis, bunga mungkin"

"ah kau benar, xiexie gege"

"you're welcome" ucap Kris mengacak kepala Tao.

.

Kai, namja tan itu setengah berlari menuju flat nya. Di depan flatnya berdiri seorang gadis manis bermata bulat, Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Noona ku mana?" Tanya Kai wajahnya sangat panic.

"mungkin di dalam, dari tadi joonmyun eonnie tak mau membukakan pintu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"tadi, ada 2 dept collector dating dan menggedor rumahmu, sepertinya joonmyun eonnie shock dan ketakutan, dia jadi tak membukakan pintunya" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kai segera mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok

"noona? Ini aku jongin, bisa bukakan pintunya untukku?" Kai menatap cemas pintu itu. perlahan ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dan terlihat 2 pasang mata mengintip di balik tirai.

"kau benar jongin?" Tanya suara itu yang terdengar serak dan bergetar.

"iya noona, ini jongin" ucap Kai lagi. Dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan wajah sembab raut ketakutan masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang manis itu. gadis itu segera memeluk Kai dan menangis. Ia memeluk Kai erat sekali sampai kai merasa sesak nafas.

"noona ada apa?" Tanya Kai. Gadis itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"mereka dating, menggedor pintu.. aku takut, jongin jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, kalau mereka dating lagi dan menyakitiku?" Tanya gadis itu polos. Jongin tersenyum miris. Noonanya pasti sangat shock.

"iya, sekarang kita masuk nde? Hari sudah malam" Kai mengajak tubuh rapuh itu masuk ke dalam flatnya. "em… Kyung, gomawo sudah membantuku menjaga myunie noona. Aku masuk ya, kau juga masuk ke flat mu, annyeong" ucap Kai. Dan saat tubuh Kai menghilang dari balik pintu gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu oun juga masuk ke flat di sebelahnya.

.

Kai dating ke café dengan wajah yang kusut. Semua melihat ke arahnya dan berdecak miris.

"apa yang terjadi dengan noona mu Kai?" Tanya tao, orang yang paling peduli dengan Kai.

"biasa, dept collector yang mencari ibuku dating ke flat dan menggedor pintu flat, noona ku shock dan ketakutan.."

"dan dia menahan mu untuk pergi?" tebak Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk pelan.

"lalu bagaimana caramu bisa kemari?"Tanya Chen yang kini mengikuti obrolan.

"aku bilang saja ada Kyungsoo yang menjaganya dan akhirnya dia pengertian dan membiarkan ku pergi" ucap Kai ia segera pergi ke lokernya dan menaruh tasnya dan mengganti ke seragam nya dan ikut yang lainnya membereskan café. Sementara itu di meja kasir sedari tadi Kris mendengarkan obrolan pegawainya dan mulai tertarik tentang noonanya Kai itu. pasalnya seluruh pegawai di café itu tahu tentang noona nya Kai tapi tidak dengannya. Dan seingatnya Kai selalu panic saat ada masalah dengan noonanya, memangnya noonanya kenapa? Begitu pikir Kris.

Hari ini seperti biasa café dipenuhi para gadis SMA, ya mungkin karena pegawai di sini semuanya adalah namja dan sangat good looking. Café benar benar penuh disesaki oleh remaja remaja putri yang mampir ke café itu entah karena memang menu yang ditawarkan atau karena pegawainya. Entahlah.

Sore hari, semua pegawai sedang merapikan café dan siap tutup tapi Kai masih sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran Koran dan iklan iklan flat yang dia tandai dengan stabile.

"ekhem Kai?" tegur Kris. Kai segera menutup lembara korannya.

"em.. mianhae Hyung, aku akan kembali bekerja" Kai meletakkan korannya begitu saja dan kris tertarik untuk melihatnya. Apa yang dikerjakan kai dengan Koran itu. yang kris tangkap kai sedang mencari flat baru. Melihat Kai kris jadi ingat adiknya yang kini tengah kuliah di jepang.

.

Saat café benar benar tutup Kai segera melesat menuju halte dan menaiki bus yang kea rah rumahnya. Dia ingin cepat cepat menemui noonanya takut sesuatu terjadi pada noona kesayangannya itu. dan dia dapat bernafas lega saat menemukan noonanya tengah duduk di depan sebuah piano dan ada Kyungsoo di sampingnya mendengarkan permainan piano noonanya itu.

"Jongin? Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon segera menoleh kea rah Kai dan menghambur memeluknya.

"kau kembali jongin" ucap joonmyeon. Kai tersenyum.

"aku kan sudah janji pada noona" ucap Kai. Joonmyeon masih sibuk memeluk Kai. "em, Kyung apa tadi siang ada yang dating?" Tanya Kai.

"entahlah, aku mengajak myunie eonnie ke playgroup bersama ku" ucap Kyungsoo. Oh ya kai lupa kyungsoo bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah playgroup.

"apa noona menyusahkanmu?" Tanya Kai tak enak pada Kyungsoo. Tapi yoja bermata bulat itu hanya tersenyum.

"kau bicara apa? Myunie eonnie sudah ku anggap sebagai eonnie ku sendiri, jadi tak merepotkan" ucap Kyungsoo. Gadis itu beranjak mendekati Kai. "hm.. daritadi kami menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama, ayo makan?"

"hmm baiklah, maaf kyung aku selalu merepotkanmu dengan semua masalahku" sementara kyungsoo tersenyum.

"lebih baik kau mandi, aku akan menghangatkan makanannya terlebih dulu.. myunie eonnie, kajja kita makan" ucap Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum. Ia beruntung menemukan Kyungsoo yang baik hati dan bersedi repot karenanya.

.

"noona nanti aku akan pulang lebih malam, aku mau mencari flat baru agar orang itu tidak mengganggumu lagi arraseo? Jadi baik baiklah pada Kyungsoo nde?"

Joonmyeon hanya menatap kosong pada adiknya itu. saat kai mengecup pipinya dan hendak berjalan pergi tiba tiba joonmyeon memanggilnya.

"jongin" kai menoleh kembali. "kapan eomma pulang? Aku kangen" ucap joonmyeon pelan. Kai dan kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya. Jarang sekali joonmyeon membicarakan tentang eomma. Yah eomma mereka pergi keluar negri untuk bekerja supaya bisa membayar hutang hutang mereka. Padahal dulu joonmyeon dan jongin hidup makmur. Mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya hanya saja tertimpa sial, ayah mereka tertipu dan akhirnya bangkrut meninggalkan banyak hutang. Ayah mereka meninggal tak lama setelah bangkrut. Serangan jantung. Sementara eommanya segera pergi ke kanada untuk bekerja meninggalkan joonmyeon dan jongin di korea sendirian. Dan setelah itu tak ada kabar lagi. "apa eomma sudah melupakan kita?" ucap joonmyeon yang kini menatap jongin. Jongin kembali dan memeluk noonanya.

"eomma akan dating sebentar lagi, dan noona harus percaya kalau dia menyayangi kita" dan kyungsoo yang menyaksikannya pun menangis. Ia paham betul rasanya merindukan seorang ibu. Karena ia pun merasakannya. Namun lebih parah karena kedua orang tuanya sudah dipanggil yang maha kuasa.

.

Sudah seminggu Kai bolak –balik melihat flat yang diincarnya namun nihil ia tidak menemukan satu pun yang pas. Entah terlalu jauh dari café tempat bekerjanya atau karena ia tak mau pindah dari flat itu. pindah flat berarti meninggalkan kyungsoo karena kyungsoo tak mungkin ikut pindah kan? Lalu nanti siapa yang akan menjaga noonanya.

"argh!" kai berteriak frustasi. Dan semua pegawai menoleh ke arahnya.

"waeyo Kai?"Tanya Tao yang lagi lagi merasa prihatin pada Kai. Ia mengelus punggung kai. Yang tao tau kini kai menangis, bahunya bergetar. Chen dan chanyeol hanya melihat Kai prihatin.

"hyung, kenapa takdir menyulitkanku?" ujar Kai dalam tangisnya. Tao menatap Chen dan Chanyeol meminta pendapat tentang apa yang harus ia katakana namun mereka hanya mengendikkan bahu. "pertama takdir membuat keluargaku jatuh miskin, lalu dia mengambil paksa appa ku, dan kini eomma ku menghilang tak ada kabar belum lagi noonaku yang.." kai tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata katanya. Terlalu sesak jika mengingat kepahitan hidup yang dialaminya sekarang. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. "hyung tak perlu memberi ku pemecahan masalah, aku butuh didengarkan hyung" ucap kai seakan tahu kebingungan yang kini melanda tao. Kai kembali terisak. Dia merasa bodoh. Dia namja dan menangis karena masalah hidupnya, konyol. Tapi dia juga tak tahu harus apa. Dia manusia biasa dan dia merasa lelah dengan beban yang ditanggungnya. Dia baru berusia 19 tahun, seharusnya kini dia sedang menikmati masa masa kuliahnya tapi kini dia malah terjebak dengan masalah hidup yang pelik dan mengharuskannya bekerja keras untuk hidupnya dan noonanya.

"kalau yang kau butuhkan adalah tempat berlindung, kau dan noonamu bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku punya beberapa kamar kosong disana" ucap kris menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi di ruang ganti pegawai. Diam diam ia mendengarkan obrolan pegawainya. Semua orang menoleh kea rah Kris menatapnya tak percaya. "aku serius" tambahnya.

**TBC**

Wakakaakakk,, niatnya mau One Shot tapi gajadi deh kanyaknya kepanjangan kalo buat One shot, hehe mind to RnR? Gomawo chingu~~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

THAT PURE ONE CHAPTER 2

.

Aquaryoung21

.

EXO Member

.

Family, hurt, romance

.

GS ya (^.^)

.

Disclaimer

Aku balik lagi! Cerita murni dari saya pas lagi mumetnya sama test formatif yang err ngebetein banget pengen nangis ingetnya T.T, #curcol

EXO member punya tuhan yang maha esa hatinya suho absolute milik saya(?) typonya dimana mana, jangan lupa buat RnR yaa buat perbaikan chingu~~

Enjoy

"_kalau yang kau butuhkan adalah tempat berlindung, kau dan noonamu bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku punya beberapa kamar kosong disana" ucap kris menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi di ruang ganti pegawai. Diam diam ia mendengarkan obrolan pegawainya. Semua orang menoleh kea rah Kris menatapnya tak percaya. "aku serius" tambahnya_

**That Pure One Chap. 2**

**.**

Kai terkejut melihat pintu flatnya terbuka lebar. Ia melangkah tergesa dan melihat 2 yeoja yang terduduk dan berpelukan.

"ada apa ini Kyung? Kenapa flatku berantakan?" Tanya Kai seraya melihat ke sekeliling flatnya yang benar benar berantakan. Kai tambah terkejut saat melihat noonanya terduduk dan menangis. "noo.. noonaku kenapa menangis kyung? Dan.. dimana pianonya?" Kai memberondong Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan pertanyaannya.

"jongin, tadi dept collector itu dating lagi, mereka berhasil mendobrak pintunya, dan mengambil piano nya, kata mereka sebagai jaminan, maaf jongin aku tak bisa mencegahnya" ucap Kyungsoo menyesal. Kai menarik tubuh noonanya dan memeluknya.

"me ..mereka mengambilnya jongin, mereka mengambil pianoku" ucap joonmyeon dengan suara bergetar. Kai, entahlah perasaannya kini benar benar hancur. Kacau –balau. Ia kesal, sedih, marah melihat noonanya seperti ini. Noonanya terlalu special untuk jongin. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan joonmyeon semakin kencang menangisnya.

"noona, nanti aku belikan yang baru" ucap jongin dengan nada ceria yang dibuat buat. Joonmyeon melepas pelukan Kai kasar. Matanya yang teduh berubah menatap Kai tajam. Kai sendiri terperangah melihat noonanya itu. "noona waeyo?" Tanya Kai bingung. Namun kemudian joonmyeon kembali menunduk.

"jongin… piano itu bukan benda yang bisa kau tukar seenaknya, dia yang menemaniku saat kau pergi, dia yang menemaniku saat aku merasa cuaca aneh.. dia hadiah terakhir dari appa, bagaimana mungkin kau menukarnya jongin?" ujar Joonmyeon. Kai tidak tahu kalau piano itu memiliki arti yang sangat dalam untuk noonanya itu. kai menatap noonanya dengan perasaan bersalah, dalam raut wajah noonanya yang selalu damai itu ia kembali melihat luka yang dalam seperti saat dimana ayah mereka dimakamkan. Saat itu noonanya memang tidak menangis tapi Kai bisa lihat guratan luka yang nyata tersembunyi di balik wajah datar noonanya itu. kai melangkah pelan meraih noonanya dan memeluknya kembali.

"maafkan aku noona, aku akan mengambil kembali pianonya untukmu, aku berjanji"

.

"_kalau yang kau butuhkan adalah tempat berlindung, kau dan noonamu bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku punya beberapa kamar kosong disana" _

"_aku serius" _

Kai bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih memikirkan tawaran Kris, bossnya di café. Yang ia permasalahkan ialah, noonanya. Noonanya tak bisa langsung akrab begitu saja dengan orang asing yang baru dilihatnya. Dia bisa histeris ketakutan apalagi kalau dia ingat ingat wajah Kris itu sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyetujui untuk tinggal di rumah bossnya itu? tapi kalau mereka tak pergi, dept collector itu bisa dating kapan saja dan menerror dia dan juga noonanya. Dan pasti berakhir dengan noonanya yang menangis dan Kai benci melihat noonanya menangis. Tanpa sadar Kai mengusap air mata yang lagi lagi mengalir menuruni pipinya. Ia menangis memikirkan hidupnya, noonanya. Kai bangun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar. Ke balkon. Dia rasa hari ini ia tak akan tidur. Ia hanya berdiri dan merenung hingga dia sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

"kyung? Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Kai. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"aku memikirkan myunie eonnie, kau?" ucap gadis itu. Kai mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kyung, boss ku menawari ku untuk tinggal bersamanya hanya untuk berlindung menurutmu apa aku terima saja?" ucap Kai. Gadis itu menoleh cepat dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang tidak rela.

"hmm.. maksudmu kau dan myunie eonnie akan pindah?" ucap Kyungsoo ragu. Dan kembali Kai mengangguk.

"aku tak tega, noona ku dihantui perasaan tak aman tentang dept collector yang mengejar kami, aku tak mau noona ku menangis terus" gumam Kai. Dia menerawang jauh ke depan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan tiap inchi wajah namja yang kini berada cukup jauh dari sisinya. Hatinya menghangat seiring lamanya tatapannya kepada namja itu. tanpa sadar kyugsoo memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. "Kyung, menurutmu?" Tanya Kai lagi kini menoleh ke arah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya kikuk begitu menyadari Kai kini menatapnya.

"jika itu yang terbaik.. k –kenapa ti –tidak?" ucap Kyungsoo. Berat hati. Kai tersenyum entah sulit diartikan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya kai berdeham.

"kyung sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur" ucap Kai.

"em.. i –ya, aku masuk ya?" kai mengangguk dan yeoja itu menghilang dari balkonnya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"aku mau kau menahanku Kyung.." lirih Kai.

.

Saat pagi dating Kai masih terkantuk -kantuk bersiap berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Saat ia melewati kamar noonanya pintunya terbuka sedikit dan kai melihat noonanya hanya termenung duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tergerak untuk menghampiri noonanya terlebih dahulu.

"noona? Aku pergi ya, sarapannya ada di meja" ucap kai berjongkok dihadapan noonanya sembari tangannya memegang pundak joonmyeon. Namun joonmyeon tak menghiraukan Kai. Ia tetap memandang kosong jendela di hadapannya. Kai menghela nafas pelan. Ia benci saat saat seperti ini. "noona aku menyayangimu, jangan bersedih.." ucap Kai membelai pipi joonmyeon yang sudah basah. Dalam diamnya air mata joonmyeon mengalir begitu saja. Ia terisak. Dan Kai benci itu.

"cuaca nya aneh, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis, aku terlalu sakit" ucap joonmyeon dengan suara parau.

"beri tahu aku, bagaimana membuat cuacamu menjadi baik noona?"

"aku merindukan appa, aku juga merindukan eomma, bahkan aku merindukan Jongin, kalian membuat cuacanya aneh, dan menakutkan" joonmyeon memejamkan matanya. Air mata itu semakin deras. "aku takut.." ucapnya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kai pikir ia tak bisa meninggalkan noonanya hari ini. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan ke Chanyeol.

**To : Chanyeol Hyung**

**Hyung, aku tidak bisa dating hari ini ada masalah dengan noona ku, tolong bilang ke Kris hyung, gamsha.**

Kai beranjak bangkit dan memeluk noonanya itu.

"jongin, aku takut.. kenapa semuanya menjadi aneh dan menakutkan?"

.

Kris menatap bingung para pegawainya, kenapa hanya ada 3 orang? Seharusnya 4 kan? Ah ya Kris baru sadar kalau Kai belum dating. Tumbaen sekali bagi anak itu dating terlambat.

"hyung, Kai bilang tak bisa dating, ada masalah dengan noonanya" ucap Chanyeol menjawab kebingungan di wajah Kris. Kris mengangguk lalu chanyeol kembali bekerja bersama yang lainnya. Namun kemudian Kris menghampiri chanyeol lagi.

"em.. chanyeol, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Kris.

"apa hyung?"

Kris menatap chanyeol ragu.

"hm.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan noona nya Kai? Kenapa dia selalu panic mendengar masalah tentang noonanya? Apa noona nya itu yeoja bemasalah?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Kris sepenasaran ini terhadap sesuatu. Apalagi mendengar pertanyaan yang memberondongnya keluar dari mulut seorang Kris yang cuek.

"kau benar ingin tahu? Noona nya kai itu…"

.

_Seorang namja kecil berlarian menarik yeoja yang lebih besar darinya. Ia berlari terlalu antusias hingga yeoja di belakangnya sedikit kewalahan mengikuti langkah kaki namja kecil itu._

"_aku menemukan seekor anak kucing di seberang sana, wajahnya mirip seperti noona"_

"_jongin-ah tapi jangan lari, bahaya banyak mobil yang lewat" nasihat yeoja kecil itu. namun namja kecil itiu, Jongin, tak mengindahkannya ia tetap berlari menyebrangi jalan yang cukup lebar itu. hingga naas semuah sepeda motor melaju kencang._

"_jongin awas!"_

_BRUK_

_Jongin terjatuh ke tepi jalan. Ia menangis menahan sakit tubuhnya. Sementara yeoja yang tadi bersamanya kini tergeletak di tengah jalan yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya kalau saja yeoja itu tak mendorongnya hingga ke tepi jalan._

"_NOONA!" teriak jongin._

_._

_**Nona joonmyeon mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, kemungkinan besar dia lumpuh atau paling tidak dia kehilangan beberapa kemampuannya, mungkin saja dalam perkembangan mentalnya terganggu karena benturannya terlalu keras**_

_Jongin bersumpah dia sangat menyesal. Meskipun ia juga terluka, tubuhnya memar karena menubruk aspal kasar tapi rasanya tak sebanding dengan sakit yang ditanggung noonanya, apalagi ia mendengar noonanya itu bisa saja lumpuh atau cacat dan semua itu karena nya?_

"_jongin-ah waeyo? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya eommanya. Ia memeluk putra kecilnya itu._

"_eomma apa noona akan baik baik saja?"_

"_tentu, memangnya noona kenapa?"_

_._

_Jongin menangis di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Noonanya yang tengah bermain piano melihat adik kecilnya menangis ingin sekali menghaampirinya. Ia menekan tuts piano kasar hingga seorang wanita menghampirnya dan menggendongnya ke kursi roda. Ia mendorong pelan kursi roda itu hingga menghampiri Jongin. Saat itu dia menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. Dan jongin pun menoleh._

"_noona?" ucapnya pelan. Noonanya hanya menatapnya sendu. Tapi Jongin justru menatapnya dingin. "noona jangan dekat dekat denganku!" hardik jongin. Noonanya melepaskan tangannya dari bahu jongin. Jongin bangkit seketika ia menatap noonanya dingin. "noona mempermalukanku! Semua orang mengejekku karena noonaku cacat, jangankan berjalan bicara saja noona tidak bisa! Aku malu memiliki noona sebagai noonaku! Menjauhlah!" hardiknya lagi dan segera meninggalkan noonanya sendirian di halaman. Tak lama setelah jongin pergi hujan pun turun membasahi tubuh noonanya. Tak ada yang dating untuk membawa noonannya masuk. Sampai suster yang tadi mendorong kursi rodanya sadar dan membawanya masuk._

"_nona joonmyun maafkan saya, saya lupa" ucap si suster. Joonmyun hanya diam menatapnya sendu lalu air mata mengalir dari pipinya. "nona kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Ada yang menyakiti nona?" Tanya si suster tapi kembali joonmyun hanya diam._

_._

_Siang itu joonmyun duduk di taman sendirian. Suster yang biasa di sampingnya ia suruh pergi. Ia ingin sendiri. Dan di saat seperti itu 2 anak perempuan lewat dan berhenti menatapnya. Iba? Bukan tetapi tatapan mengejek._

"_itu noonanya si Jongin kan? Wah kebetulan sekali dia ditinggal seorang diri, kita dekati yuk" ucap salah seorang yeoja yang dikepang. Dan akhirnya mereka menghampirinya."heh kamu, noonanya jongin kan? Dasar cacat kenapa tidak mati saja? Kau kan memalukan" ucap yeoja tadi. Joonmyun hanya melayangkan tatapan datarnya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi_

"_aku jadi kasihan Jongin pasti tersiksa memiliki noona seperti mu, kau hidup hanya untuk menyusahkan orang" ucap seorang yeoja lagi. Joonmyun tetap diam tak bergeming, bahkan dia tak menghiraukan ejekan 2 yeoja yang tengah mengejeknya itu. "kau memalukan, pantas kah cacat seperti mu menjadi noona nya Jongin? Sadar diri kau!" ucap yeoja itu lagi. Dan pertahanan joonmyun runtuh, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Namun ia tak juga menatap 2 yeoja itu. dan di saat seperti itu Jongin dating menghampiri._

"_apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Jongin begitu mendapati noonanya menangis._

"_kami hanya membelamu Jongin, kau pasti tersiksa memiliki noona cacat seperti dia" ucap si rambut kepang. Jongin menatap 2 yeoja itu tak percaya. Sementara itu Joonmyun masih menangis tanpa suara._

"_kalian pergi! Kalian bukan membelaku, kalian hanya menyakiti noonaku! Apa saja yang telah kalian katakana sehingga noonaku menangis?! Kalian tidak tahu apa apa tentang noonaku!" bentak Jongin. Melihat kemarahan jongin 2 yeoja itu berlari pergi meninggalkan jongin dan noonanya. Jongin menghela nafas pelan dan mendekat ke noona nya yang terduduk di kursi rodanya. "mianhae noona, aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, jangan dengarkan kata mereka noona, mereka tidak tahu tentang kita" ucap jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu noonanya. Namun diluar dugaan noonanya malah menjauhkan dirinya dari jongin. Noonanya menoak jongin. Dan di saat seperti itu suster joonmyun dating dan joonmyun member isyarat untuk mendorongnya menjauh dari jongin._

"_mungkin aku sudah benar benar menyakiti hatimu ya noona?"_

.

"noona nya cacat?"

"secara fisik, dia tidak cacat, sempurna. Tapi secara mental, noonanya cacat" ucap chanyeol. Dia jadi teringat Kai. "ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui Kris hyung?"

"emm.. tidak kembali bekerja Chanyeol"

"arra"

"tapi, Jongin lebih suka menyebut noonanya special dibandingkan cacat"

**TBC**

Fyuuhh hahaha tbc lagi tadinya niat di abisin aja, maaf kalo agak gaenak lanjutannya aku lagi pusing banget wkwk

see you next chap^^ makasih ya yang udah review/kasih kiss attack/ love you 3 saranghae~


End file.
